grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode Battle Royales
Episode Battle Royales were an event on the wiki where all aired episodes were put into a bracket, and editors and guests of the wiki, as well as those with Challonge accounts (Ultimate Episode Battle Royale only), voted in polls for each match up to determine the best episode. For the Seasons 1-3 Battle Royale, the bracket and poll style were similar to what was done for the March Madness Löwen Games. For the first BR, the polls were created on the wiki and those results determined the winner of each match up. For the Ultimate Episode BR, the wiki polls were still used, but the results were combined with the results of the Challonge polls to determine match up winners. For both Battle Royales, polls remained open for around 24 hours. The only exception was during the first round of the Ultimate BR which had polls open for a week due to the large number of polls. For the Seasons 1-3 BR, if after 24 hours the results were tied, then a random number generator was used to break the tie. Seedings were decided with a random number generator using the order the episodes aired in. For example, was #1 and was #123 in the generator. For the Ultimate Episode Battle Royale, the tournament used a double elimination format as opposed to the single elimination format used in the Seasons 1-3 BR and in the March Madness Löwen Games. After an episode lost for the first time, it would go into a loser's bracket, where if the episode lost again, it was eliminated from the tournament. The champion of the loser's bracket advanced to face the champion of the winner's bracket, where the loser's bracket winner had to defeat the winner's bracket champion twice to win the title. Scores (vote percentage) were the average percent of the Challonge and wiki poll results. Scores dropped the % and were reported as a number from 1-100 (whatever the vote percent average was) and rounded up or down if necessary. Ex: 71.5% would round up to 72% (72 points) and 71.4% would round down to 71% (71 points). Win/Loss Records Seeds Seasons 1-3 Battle Royale Ultimate Battle Royale Final 4 History Note: The number by each episode is what their seed was in the tournament. =Results= Seasons 1-3 Battle Royale Sweet 16 to the End (May 26-May 30, 2014) |71.43%| |28.57% | May 26-May 27, 2014 | |85.71%| |14.29% | May 26-May 27, 2014 | |42.86%| |57.14% | May 26-May 27, 2014 | |33.33%| |66.67% | May 26-May 27, 2014 | |25%| |75% | May 26-May 27, 2014 | |71.43%| |28.57% | May 26-May 27, 2014 | |28.57%| |71.43% | May 26-May 27, 2014 | |42.86%| |57.14% | May 27-May 28, 2014 | |8.33%| |91.67% | May 27-May 28, 2014 | |63.64%| |36.36% | May 27-May 28, 2014 | |45.45%| |54.55% | May 27-May 28, 2014 | |54.55%| |45.45% | May 28-May 29, 2014 | |60.61%| |39.39% | May 28-May 29, 2014 | |40.62%| |59.38% | May 29-May 30, 2014 | |41.18%| |58.82% | May 29-May 30, 2014 | |28.57%| |71.43% }} See Also *Grimmy Awards *March Madness Löwen Games Category:Wiki Events